<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Scenes from LA by aurora_australis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369951">Three Scenes from LA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis/pseuds/aurora_australis'>aurora_australis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting for MFMM, And both are named Lucifer, And crime?, Chess, Chloe has a headache, Crossover, F/M, It's a thing now, Kinda, Many many puns, Multi, Phrack have a new friend!, Regular Universe (late S2) for Lucifer, be the threesome you want to see in the world, luciphrack, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis/pseuds/aurora_australis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On holiday in sunny LA, Phryne and Jack make the acquaintance of a devilish nightclub owner with crime fighting connections.</p><p>Banter, puns and sexual tension ensue.</p><p>A MFMM/Lucifer crossover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wonderfully Versatile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopooh/gifts">whopooh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/gifts">Arlome</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecityrose/gifts">Bluecityrose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So when I say this is for whopooh, Arlome and Bluecityrose, there’s a decent chance I mean that <em>literally</em>, although I’ve been assured there are AT LEAST a dozen of us, so…. 😂</p><p>For the prompt from whopooh, “Look, I will row this Ship to shore myself if I have to, but I wouldn’t say no to some company.” Or something like that. I’m paraphrasing. Also I was promised that puns were viewed favorably in the Lucifer fandom, so… yeah, easy sell.</p><p>Anyway enjoy. Special thanks to whopooh for beta-ing her own gift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s a nice human like you doing in a naughty place like this?”</p><p>Lucifer directed this remark to the beautiful stranger at the bar’s back, hoping that the view from the front was as excellent as the one from behind. Then the stranger turned and... it very much was. </p><p>Lucifer’s lascivious grin was met with a raised eyebrow and a vaguely amused smile. </p><p>“Currently? Waiting for my drink and my date.”</p><p>“In that order? They must be a poor date indeed.”</p><p>The second eyebrow quirked up to join the first. “Or I’m just realistic. The bar is closer, even if the service tonight seems to be distressingly slow.”</p><p>Lucifer’s smile grew. “Allow me,” he offered. He motioned to the bartender, a quick flick of the wrist that brought his most recent hire over in less than two seconds. </p><p>“Andrew, dear, I’m afraid my new friend here has been waiting <em>far</em> too long for a drink.”</p><p>Andrew’s eyes widened and his posture almost impossibly straightened as he turned expectantly to get the order. “I’m so sorry for the wait. What can I get you?”</p><p>“Whisky. Neat.”</p><p>“Top shelf,” Lucifer interjected. “And make it two.” Andrew nodded furiously and got to work. </p><p>The stranger leaned against the bar and nodded at Lucifer. “You seem to have some pull here, Mister…?”</p><p>“Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar. Proprietor of this fine establishment. And you are…?”</p><p>“Newly arrived and thirsty.”</p><p>Lucifer tongued a canine and cast his eyes up and down the fine form before him. “I can do something about that too. If you like.”</p><p>“Didn’t you just get me a drink?”</p><p>“Not the thirst I was referring to, darling.”</p><p>Before the stranger could respond, Andrew arrived with two whiskys and, after looking back and forth between his boss and his customer a few times, handed both to Lucifer.</p><p>Holding them, Lucifer nodded towards a booth off to the side.</p><p>“On the house if you drink it with me,” he proposed.</p><p>The stranger made a considering face, clearly thinking through the offer, before finally nodding.</p><p>They moved away from the bar, away from the crowd, until they reached the little alcoved booth Lucifer generally reserved for his more intimate encounters.</p><p>The stranger waited for Lucifer to slide in first, then followed, placing an object on the seat between them.</p><p>The stranger reached for his glass, but Lucifer pulled it out of reach.</p><p>“One caveat - you have me at a disadvantage and I like to know who I’m drinking with. What’s your name, stranger?” he asked.</p><p>With a nod, the stranger answered. “Jack Robinson.”</p><p>“Well, Jack Robinson,” Lucifer greeted, handing over the whisky, “it’s nice to meet me.”</p><p>“I think you have that expression back to front,” Jack said with the hint of a smile.</p><p>“One of my favorite arrangements,” Lucifer assured him, and Jack just shook his head in what seemed to be a practiced gesture of resigned amusement.</p><p>“What’s in the bag?” Lucifer asked, as Jack got a little more comfortable in the booth and accidentally nudged the object towards him.</p><p>“A chess set,” Jack told him, taking his first sip of the whisky. A satisfied expression settled on his face as he did, and Lucifer decided then and there that he would very much like to see that expression again. “It’s used, but I liked the carvings.”</p><p>“You play?” Lucifer asked, not surprised in the least that he would. The man looked to be the calculating sort.</p><p>“I do. You?”</p><p>“Always. Care for a game?”</p><p>Again, Jack made that considering face and again he acquiesced. “Sure, why not. My date is running late anyway.”</p><p>Jack reached into the bag and pulled out the set. Lucifer looked it over, impressed.</p><p>“This isn’t just used, Mr. Robinson, this is antique. And gorgeous.”</p><p>The other man shrugged, still setting up the board. “I’m doing this new thing where I embrace life a little more. I saw this and couldn’t say no.” A half smile graced his face. “I didn’t <em>want</em> to say no.” </p><p>Well, now... that <em>was</em> interesting.</p><p>Jack finished putting all the pieces on the board and looked up at Lucifer. “Black or white?” he asked.</p><p>“You choose, I’m wonderfully versatile,” Lucifer assured him, with all the subtlety of a punch to the face. Or something to the face anyway. </p><p>Jack tilted his head, accepting the role of the decider.</p><p>“I think,” he began slowly, “you don’t usually get to play the white knight. But,” he held up his drink for emphasis, “it suits you well. You go first.”</p><p>Lucifer looked at his drinking companion / chess partner in quiet surprise. That level of analysis from less than 10 minutes of conversation... really Jack Robinson was full of surprises. </p><p>“All right,” he agreed, picking up a pawn and beginning the game.</p><p>Three moves later, Jack frowned.</p><p>“The Italian Game?” he asked. “Somewhat bold to go with the oldest chess opening.”</p><p>“Old is relative,” Lucifer replied. “And <em>giuoco piano</em> is a classic. At least, it was as soon as I invented it.” Jack narrowed his eyes, but did not respond immediately. “You look surprised," Lucifer observed.</p><p>Jack tilted his head and shrugged. “I would have pegged you for a more dangerous opening, that’s all,” he noted, playing another piece.</p><p>“Oh, but the Italian Game so often leads to aggressive and open positions, which can be quite fun to play. And <em>that</em> is very me.”</p><p>“Speaking of you,” Jack began while debating a move, “are you an actor?”</p><p>Lucifer blinked at the non sequitur. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Jack shrugged again. “We’re in LA. And your name, frankly, sounds made up.”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No I assure you, it’s God given. Literally.”</p><p>Jack nodded again, then swiftly took one of Lucifer’s bishops.</p><p>Oh. Well then. Game on.</p><p>“Where did you learn that move?” Lucifer asked, removing the methophical kid gloves and beginning to play in earnest.</p><p>“Where I learn most moves,” Jack replied, the barest hint of secret smile on his face. “My partner.”</p><p>“Oh I see. Your partner must be particularly skilled at pawnography.” </p><p>Lucifer saw, more than heard, Jack stifle a groan. </p><p>“But they didn’t teach you to guard your castle,” Lucifer noted, nabbing the piece from the board as he did. “Rookie mistake,” he said with a wink.</p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow and observed the board once more. His eyes flew across the board even as the rest of him stayed absolutely still. It was fascinating to watch. Once he chose a gambit, though, he moved quickly and efficiently, and soon the two of them were moving with the rhythm of practiced dance partners. </p><p>“Well.. ” Lucifer began, when they were both down to a few pieces each and Jack was debating between two strategies. “This is an interesting dilemma. The question is, which do you want to handle more - the king or the queen?”</p><p>Jack looked up, a somewhat amused expression on his face. “Well that depends,” he replied, “on the position."</p><p>Lucifer grinned. “Oh, I like you, Jack Robinson.”</p><p>“I live for your approval,” Jack replied, dry as the LA heat, as he reached for his king.</p><p>“Daring,” Lucifer noted, watching the other man play. “But the real question is, can you bring your king a satisfying endgame?”</p><p>“Always,” Jack replied as Lucifer moved his own piece and Jack swooped in to counter. “Thought it’s nicer when the queen can give me a hand.”</p><p>Lucifer looked up, a delighted smile on his face. “Do you know what I’d like to do, Jack Robinson?” he asked, throwing his arm over the back of the booth so his hand would touch the other man's shoulder if Jack leaned back just a touch.</p><p>“Mate.” Jack said.</p><p>“A somewhat crude way of describing it, but…”</p><p>“Checkmate,” Jack replied. He didn't move towards Lucifer's outstretched hand, but he didn't move away from it either.</p><p>“So it is,” Lucifer replied genially. “And now that that game is over, might I suggest another in my penthouse?”</p><p>“Afraid I can’t,” Jack told him, with what Lucifer didn’t think he was imagining was a hint of regret. “My date’s here.” He gestured behind him and Lucifer turned just in time to see one of the most striking women in recent memory float over to the table. She slid into the booth and onto Jack’s lap in an easy, confident move that had Lucifer agreeing about the benefits of a hand from the queen.</p><p>“Phryne Fisher,” she said by way of introduction. She extended her hand and Lucifer moved to kiss it. </p><p>“Lucifer Morningstar,” he replied. “Thank you for loaning me your date for the evening,” he told her. “Hell of a chess player. And coming from me that’s really saying something.”</p><p>She smiled at Lucifer, then Jack, who was sipping his whisky and slowly stroking her exposed back with his free hand.</p><p>“Jack’s not mine to loan out,” she told Lucifer. “But I’m glad you had fun all the same.”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Lucifer agreed. “I was hoping we could have more fun, but it seems I misjudged the situation.”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “I’d say I’m wonderfully versatile,” he said with a small grin. “I believe that's a term I've heard used.”</p><p>“Are you then?” Lucifer leaned forward, elbows on the table, and took in the extraordinarily attractive couple before him. “Perhaps we could all continue this conversation upstairs.”</p><p>“Also madly in love,” Jack told him. “Which is the reason I’ll have to decline your very tempting offer all the same.”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea how tempting I can be,” Lucifer assured him. “But I respect your decision.”</p><p>Phryne looked between the two, a promisingly excited expression on her face, before it morphed into a small frown. “Sadly, we actually have to go. We have a case.”</p><p>“We do?”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“We do,” she confirmed. </p><p>“We’re on holiday,” Jack reminded her, with what Lucifer might call an adorable pout if he still thought there was a chance of more with him.</p><p>So… it was an adorable pout.</p><p>Phryne stroked his cheek sweetly before moving to her feet and pulling Jack up with her. “I know, darling, but it sort of landed in my lap. Literally.”</p><p>“Of course it did,” Jack muttered, but his face was unbearably fond as he said it. He began collecting his chess pieces and putting them back in the bag.</p><p>“I actually have a bit of pull with the local law enforcement,” Lucifer said, extracting a card from his vest pocket. “Should you need any assistance.”</p><p>Phryne grinned at him as she put the card in her décolletage. “Thank you so much, Mr. Morningstar. I’m sure this will come in handy. You see, we’re newly arrived in a dangerous town — ”</p><p>“You can save that, Miss Fisher,” Jack interrupted, adjusting the bag in his hand and taking her arm in his. “Mr. Morningstar is neither a fool nor an angel.”</p><p>Phryne winked and turned, but Jack hesitated a moment. </p><p>“Thank you for the game, Mr. Morningstar. It was a pleasure.”</p><p>“The pleasure was all mine,” Lucifer assured him. “Hopefully our paths will cross again. And until then… ” He held up his glass in silent toast. “Here's rooking at you, kid.”</p><p>Phryne amused chuckle and Jack’s bark of laughter echoed in his ears as the two made their way out of Lux.</p><p>Yes, Lucifer very much hoped their paths would cross again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The resemblance was truly uncanny.</p>
<p>The station was larger, brighter, more modern. The desk was newer, smaller, more exposed. But the set of feet propped upon it, crossed at the ankle rakishly and belonging to someone other than the desk’s owner… that looked just like home.</p>
<p>Except, of course, that this time there were two of them.</p>
<p>Jack sighed and closed his eyes. Just what he needed.</p>
<p>From his position propped against the column behind them, Jack opened his eyes, reluctantly, and once more observed the pair of them - Phryne and Lucifer - as they lounged on the visitor’s side of the desk like they owned the place. </p>
<p>The detective to whom the desk <em>actually</em> belonged was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Lucky her.</p>
<p>Sparing a glance towards the main door, Jack sighed again. “We should go,” he said, again, to their backs.</p>
<p>They ignored him. Again.</p>
<p>“Jaaaaack,” Phryne drawled, tipping her head backwards so she was looking at him upside down. “Have some patience. We can wait, and Lucifer is certain she’ll be back any minute.”</p>
<p>Jack rolled his eyes and pushed off the column. “One, Lucifer was ‘certain’ of that half an hour ago. Two, we shouldn’t even <em>be</em> involving the local LEOs in this. And three, the idea of <em>you</em> telling <em>me</em> to wait is equal parts absurd and hilarious - impatience is your middle name.”</p>
<p>Phryne pulled her head forward again and shrugged, her lovely shoulders moving up and down with an elegance he always admired. </p>
<p>“What can I say, Jack, virtue was already taken.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe my brother has that one,” Lucifer piped up from his seat beside Phryne. “Terribly dull.” He smiled at the woman on his left. “I much prefer yours; it just means you’re keen.”</p>
<p>Phryne grinned, pleased at his assessment. “And what’s your middle name, Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“Oh the Devil has many names. I’ve always liked ‘Prince’ myself.” He tilted his head to the side in consideration. “Though I suppose now I’d be ‘The Devil formerly known as’.”</p>
<p>Phryne laughed in delight, and despite his current state of annoyance — and mixed feelings about the constant devil metaphor — Jack’s lips quirked up at the sound. </p>
<p>“Well my beret is black,” Phryne announced, “not raspberry, but I applaud your taste in both names and music.”</p>
<p>“There’s a jazz club downtown that a friend recommended.” At Jack’s non sequitur, both Phryne and Lucifer turned to look at him. “If you’re interested in music, I mean. We could go.” He made a flitting gesture with his hands. “Now.”</p>
<p>Before either of the other two could respond to his blatant attempt to leave, their collective attention was caught by the arrival of someone new moving in the direction of the desk. The infamous back any minute detective, Jack assumed, turning to face the new person as well.</p>
<p>Approaching rapidly was a blonde woman, mid-30s, with a tight ponytail and sensible shoes. Not at all the kind of police officer Jack had expected to find in LA. No, that wasn’t true; she wasn’t the kind of police officer he expected to be working with <em>Lucifer</em>. Well, Jack supposed, the Devil comes in all forms.</p>
<p>...and now he was doing it. </p>
<p>Wonderful. </p>
<p>The blonde woman reached them and stopped, raising an eyebrow at the two people currently using her desk as an ottoman.</p>
<p>“Lucifer… hello.” She dropped a file on her desk and dropped herself into her chair. “What brings you by today?”</p>
<p>“Detective! I’d like to introduce you to two new friends of mine.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer, I’m busy, so if either of them are named Brittany or are double jointed, I don’t need — ”</p>
<p>“Detective, you misunderstand. They’re <em>work</em> colleagues - Chloe Decker, meet Jack Robinson and Phryne Fisher.”</p>
<p>“Work colleagues? So… what? Bartenders? Go-go dancers?”</p>
<p>“Detectives! Like us. He carries a badge and she carries herself with a grace I haven’t seen since I escorted Mae West to the warden’s for supper.” Lucifer beamed through Chloe’s expression of utter confusion. “Oh, don’t worry, I returned her to the jail the same night. Well, early morning. And I gifted her a lovely set of silk panties — I am a gentledevil after all.”</p>
<p>Jack looked over at Chloe. “Do you know what he’s talking about?” he asked her.</p>
<p>
“Almost never,” she said. “But sometimes he’s useful, so I keep him around.” Chloe turned back to Lucifer. “So what’s it going to be today, Lucifer? Are you being useful?”</p>
<p>“Detective! I’m offended. I’m being more that useful, I’m being <em>proactive</em>. I come bearing a case.”</p>
<p>“A case?”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm. My new friends brought it to me, and I’m bringing it to you.” </p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes at him and shoved his feet off her desk. Then she turned to Phryne, who removed her own feet so she could lean forward and extend her hand towards the American detective.</p>
<p>“A pleasure, Detective Decker. Thank you so much for agreeing to see us.”</p>
<p>Chloe made a small frown at the suggestion that she’d agreed to anything, but nodded nonetheless.</p>
<p>“No problem, Ms Fisher. So what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“Well, Detective, we seem to have misplaced a murderer. And a murder. In that order.”</p>
<p>Chloe opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry... what?”</p>
<p>Jack went back to leaning on the column and sighed. This should be good.</p>
<p>Phryne, of course, was undeterred. </p>
<p>“Well, my partner and I are here on holiday — ”</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re on vacation?” Chloe asked.</p>
<p>“We’re supposed to be,” Jack grumbled.</p>
<p>“And you just happened across a murder?”</p>
<p>“It’s more common than you’d think,” Jack told her, almost in apology.</p>
<p>“And you’re… partners?”</p>
<p>“Partner friends who hang out naked,” Lucifer clarified for Chloe, leaning in to speak more directly to her. “Like we could be if you’d make better life choices.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer...”</p>
<p>The irritated admonishment came from both Chloe and Jack at the same time, prompting a suppressed smile from Phryne and a wounded expression from Lucifer.</p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Lucifer went on despite the reproof, “I assured them you could help.”</p>
<p>“Did you then? Two civilians from… England?”</p>
<p>“Australia,” Phryne corrected. “Though I know my accent’s a little confusing. And we’re hardly civilians. Jack’s a Detective Inspector with the Melbourne Constabulary and I’m a licensed private detective.”</p>
<p>Lucifer gestured at Phryne and Jack. “See? Australian or not, they’re clearly koalafied.” He winked, Chloe and Jack groaned in tandem, and Phryne just grinned. </p>
<p>“He’s not wrong though,” she said. “So what do you say? Will you help us?”</p>
<p>Chloe sighed. “Alright, I’ll bite - what do you need?”</p>
<p>“Nothing too big,” Phryne assured her. “Just — well let me start at the beginning. Earlier this week I was walking along the beach, enjoying your lovely California shores, when my stroll was rudely interrupted by a body dropping off the pier directly in front of me.”</p>
<p>“A body?” Chloe asked, her voice incredulous, but her interest piqued.</p>
<p>“A dead body,” Phryne made clear. “Gunshot wound. A .38 revolver if I had to guess, but it was dark. And when I looked up there was a figure on the pier. So naturally I gave chase.”</p>
<p>“Naturally,” Chloe confirmed, in a tone of voice Jack knew all too well.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, he didn’t care for my interference and took a shot at me, so I did the only thing I could in the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“You called for help?”</p>
<p>“I stabbed him in the shoulder.”</p>
<p>“Naturally,” Chloe repeated. “Did you at least get a good look at him?”</p>
<p>“No, he escaped into the night and by the time I returned to the scene — intending to call the police mind you — the body was gone.”</p>
<p>
“Gone?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But I did see a van with a very distinctive logo leaving the vicinity. So after I collected Jack from Lux we tried to find it. Unfortunately, we had no luck tracking down either the van or the logo on our own, but luckily Lucifer here,” she pointed at the man who beamed at the attention, “had given us his card, so we called on him and he helped us track down the van and the owner.”</p>
<p>“Of course he did,” Chloe muttered.</p>
<p>Lucifer cheerfully took up the tale. “His name is Christopher Reid and he’s a big name chef in LA with a catering business he runs out of his estate. So we think the body might still be inside the house.”</p>
<p>“Specifically the industrial freezer he keeps there,” Phryne added.</p>
<p>“And I come in how?” Chloe asked, a touch of trepidation in her voice.</p>
<p>“So glad you asked,” Lucifer told her. “We need you to bring Chef Reid in for questioning, during which time I can check his arm for a wound — ”</p>
<p>“And Jack and I can sneak into his home to look for the body,” Phryne finished.</p>
<p>“Jack, by the way, is not at all on board with this plan,” the man himself added, finally leaving the column and standing beside the desk.</p>
<p>Chloe looked at Lucifer, then Phryne, then back to Lucifer. “I’m sorry, you expect me to bring in a private citizen, with no legitimate cause, so Lucifer can manhandle him and you two can break into his home. <em>Really</em>?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Phryne said brightly. “We do this kind of thing in Melbourne all the time.”</p>
<p>Jack, in a move he’d perfected over the many years he’d known Phryne, reached up with his thumb and forefinger to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. As he did, because for some reason he kept his eyes open a fraction longer than usual this time, he saw Chloe mirror the movement.</p>
<p>Phryne looked on in amusement at the dual frustrations, then leaned towards Lucifer conspiratorially. </p>
<p>“Just what we need,” she told him. “Two of them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mae West’s first starring role on Broadway was in a 1926 play she entitled <em>Sex</em>, which she wrote, produced, and directed, and for which she was prosecuted on morals charges and sentenced to 10 days for "corrupting the morals of youth". While incarcerated, she dined with the warden and his wife and she told reporters that she had worn her silk panties while serving time, in lieu of the "burlap" the other girls had to wear.</p>
<p>She never actually said where she got them. 😈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a private investigator, there were things Phryne had become used to over the years: middle of the night phone calls, tons of mostly boring stakeouts, and spending rather a lot of time in  police stations. So she was hardly shocked by the sight and smell of the cells.</p><p>She was, however, shocked by what she found in these particular cells.</p><p>Lucifer.</p><p>And Jack.</p><p>Together.</p><p>She took in the display for a moment, a small smile on her lips despite the serious circumstances. Really, when would she ever see her stalwart Inspector in such a situation again?</p><p>Which did beg the question, how had he found himself in said situation at all? </p><p>The three of them had been together last night, celebrating a case well-solved despite a few close calls between a surprisingly brash Jack and the killer chef’s knife. They had all stayed very late at Lux and then later still in Lucifer’s penthouse playing poker for Drake’s Devil Dogs, which Lucifer said he kept in his apartment “ironically.” She suspected the two men would have rather played chess, but also that neither wanted to leave her out of the game. This would’ve boded very well indeed if the evening had gone in a different direction — a direction she thought for a moment seemed inevitable given the collective sexual tension you could cut with a killer chef’s knife.</p><p>As it was, she and Jack simply accepted the kind offer of Lucifer’s couch for sleep and they all put themselves to bed sometime around 4am after they ran out of snack cakes.</p><p>When she’d woken the next day, however, slightly hungover and well past noon, she had been alone, no devil or detective to be found. Until, that is, Jack has used his one phone call to call her and, using the least words possible, tell her where they were and ask her to please come get them.</p><p>Which is how she found herself curiously standing in front of an LA jail cell now.</p><p>The why of it all though.. <em>that</em> was still unclear.</p><p>Lucifer caught sight of her and smiled brightly.</p><p>Jack did not.</p><p>Phryne smothered a laugh at her partner's thoroughly unamused expression, then turned to the police officer with her. </p><p>“Thank you <em>so much</em>, Officer,” she all but simpered. “I wonder, might I have a moment alone with my clients while their bail is being processed?”</p><p>The young man, clearly under her spell, nodded happily and opened the door to let her in. </p><p>“I’ll be back as soon as the paperwork is finished,” he assured her, sounding very much like a maitre d' checking to make sure that her table was ready, before closing the door behind her and ambling off in the direction of processing.</p><p>As soon as he was gone, Phryne cocked an eyebrow, regarded the two men and crossed her arms. “Alright,” she said. “Out with it.”</p><p>“It’s his fault,” two voices asserted in unison, one cheerfully, the other less so.</p><p>“What?” Jack sputtered, turning his head sharply to look over at Lucifer. “How is this possibly my fault?”</p><p>“You followed me, darling. I can’t be responsible for what happened after.”</p><p>“You invited me!”</p><p>Phryne held up a hand to cut off their bickering. “Somebody tell me what the hell happened and why I’m in a jail cell right now and not sleeping off this hangover like I want to be.” Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but Phryne interrupted with more specific instructions before he could say anything. “From the beginning, if you please.”</p><p>Jack sighed and leaned back against the bars. “I woke up around eight this morning — you know I can’t sleep late even when I want to — and was surprised to find Lucifer already awake.”</p><p>“I don’t need nearly as much sleep as you humans,” Lucifer interjected, unhelpfully in her opinion.</p><p>“Whatever,” Jack muttered. “Anyway, I knew you’d be asleep for a while longer, so when Lucifer asked if I wanted to get breakfast, I agreed.”</p><p>“We were headed to Sugar Daddy’s,” Lucifer chimed in. “Best sticky buns in the city.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Jack cut back in. “It was a nice day so we decided to walk, which was fine until <em>someone</em> decided to take a shortcut.”</p><p>“Really,” Lucifer groused. “All this fuss for crossing a street without a crosswalk. As if actual crime wasn’t rampant in LA.”</p><p>Phryne looked up suddenly. “Wait, you were arrested for jaywalking?”</p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “Well <em>technically</em> it was the freeway.”</p><p>“Not technically,” Jack ground out. “Specifically. Actually. This… this <em>lunatic</em> just walked out onto the 110.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to follow me, Inspector.”</p><p>“I was trying to save your life!”</p><p>“I keep telling you, I’m quite invincible except under very specific circumstances.”</p><p>Phryne spun on Jack. “Wait, you followed him? Onto the 110?” </p><p>Jack opened his mouth to answer, closed it, opened it again. “...yes?”</p><p>Phryne made a small clicking noise with her tongue. “Because… why? You thought you could outrun Lucifer? Outrun the traffic?” Jack didn’t respond or meet her eye, and she sighed. “The expression, darling, is ‘faster than you can <em>say</em> Jack Robinson.’ It doesn’t actually suggest — or guarantee — that you yourself are speedy.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded, a naughty smirk on his lips. “And thank Dad for that, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Shut it, Lucifer,” she told him with a pointed finger for emphasis. She turned back to Jack, then looked over her shoulder one more time at the other man. “Though you’re not wrong.” She shifted her focus back to Jack, softening her tone as she did. “That was impulsive, Jack. And you’re not impulsive.”</p><p>“Not usually, no.”</p><p>“So what’s happening? You were like this on the case too.”</p><p>He sighed. “I don’t know. I’d blame Lucifer — I <em>want</em> to blame Lucifer — but it’s not his fault, not really. I think… maybe I’m just feeling a little impulsive these days.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Lucifer agreed. “You humans make your own decisions, and <em>you</em> decided to follow me to the bakery.” He grinned. “Not my fault you thought my buns were worth the risk.”</p><p>Even in the low light of the cells she saw the tips of Jack’s ears turn red at the implication.</p><p>Now that WAS interesting.</p><p>Maybe they were headed in that inevitable direction after all.</p><p>“Lucifer, go sit over there,” Phryne instructed, pointing at the far edge of the cell. He sputtered a bit at her order, but seeing the look on her face, did as he was told.</p><p>Phryne sat down on the bench and patted the seat beside her, which Jack took.</p><p>“What’s going on, Jack?” she asked quietly, taking his hand in hers.</p><p>“I don’t know. Really, I don’t know.” He looked… contemplative. Like he was puzzling out a mystery. </p><p>Her Jack, always on the case.</p><p>“Well, if you’re acting without thinking… what are you <em>feeling</em>?” she asked, a theory taking shape. </p><p>Jack cast a glance over at Lucifer, who was now half in shadow and half in light and utterly beautiful by any standard Phryne could think of. She saw Jack force himself to look away and meet Phryne’s eyes once more, and she did all she could through her returning gaze to make him feel safe. It must have worked, at least a little, because Jack continued.</p><p> “I feel,” he swallowed. “I feel <em>drawn</em> to him. In a way I don’t… ”</p><p>“Understand?” she guessed.</p><p>“Want to resist,” he admitted. He took a deep breath and continued. “Phryne, we've been together for awhile now, and I think maybe it’s changed me a little. And, please, please don’t misunderstand here, I don’t need anything more than you. I <em>don’t</em>. You and me, us… this is it for me, love.”</p><p>She nodded, squeezing his hand with her own.</p><p>“But watching you,” he continued. “You are <em>so good</em> at welcoming new experiences, embracing life. I guess with us on holiday, on this adventure… I’d already been trying to do that myself a little more. And then we met Lucifer and…” Jack paused, as though he’d lost the thread he’d been unraveling.</p><p>But Phryne was his partner, and helped him pick it back up.</p><p>“And then you realized you wanted him?” She watched Jack’s face closely. “Wanted… us?”</p><p>Jack nodded.</p><p>“I can’t explain it.” He scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “I’m not in love with him or anything.”</p><p>“Of course not, Jack.”</p><p>“I’m in love with <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“I know that, darling. I do.”</p><p>“But…” Jack once more struggled to find the words. “But it’s not just casual attraction either. I've never desired… this, before.” He sighed. “I really don’t know how to explain it, but I can’t pretend it’s not happening either.”</p><p>“You never have to pretend with me, Jack. And you don’t need to explain either. I understand,” she assured him. “And I feel it too.”</p><p>Jack looked up, half in surprise, half in hope. “You do?” </p><p>Phryne nodded. “Before our… arrangement, I experienced attraction all the time. But attraction like this? This… this is rare, darling. <em>He</em> is rare. Of that I am quite certain.”</p><p>Phryne looked over and saw Lucifer staring back at her, his gaze almost hypnotic though there was no effort on his part to make it so. She shook her head to break the spell and turned away.</p><p>“And,” she continued, “devilish metaphors aside, the man has made his feelings on the matter crystal clear.” </p><p>Jack’s lips downturned in the non-smile smile she loved. “Yes, the propositional diagram he created with shot glasses and toothpicks definitely lacked subtly.”</p><p>“But Jack?” she continued, clasping his hand in hers a little tighter. “You know it’s you and me for me too, right? It will <em>always</em> be you and me. Even if, sometimes, it’s not <em>just</em> you and me. You know?”</p><p>Jack’s thumb caressed the back of her hand, hypnotic in its own right and a spell she had no interest in breaking.</p><p>“I do know,” he told her.</p><p>“We do this together or not at all,” she promised him softly.</p><p>Jack looked at her, all sincerity and affection. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” She patted his knee and nodded towards Lucifer, who was currently looking intently at his nails. “So… what’s it going to be, Jack? What do you truly desire?”</p><p>She heard a small snort from across the room and narrowed her eyes in irritation. So much for privacy.</p><p>Jack looked between them, considering. He lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss, then stood up.</p><p>“Alright, Lucifer,” he announced loudly, “you can come back.”</p><p>Lucifer looked up and beamed, somehow managing to look both innocent and sinful all at once. “Back, front, I’m happy either way.”</p><p>Jack shook his head, but his ears remained their normal shade this time. “Well I’m glad one of us is happy. <em>I</em> now have a record.”</p><p>Lucifer waved his hand in the air. “Oh that. Today was only a problem because the detective — <em>my</em> detective — is away for the weekend. The most we’ll get is a monetary penalty, which I can easily take care of.” He stood to saunter over towards them, a mischievous expression on his face. “Call it <em>di-fine</em> intervention.” Lucifer winked, Jack groaned and Phryne laughed. “And in any case, it’ll all be resolved by Monday.”</p><p>“That’s <em>days</em> away... what are we supposed to do until then?” Jack asked, the underlying question clear to everyone in the cell. </p><p>“Well… ” Lucifer drawled, taking another step closer to Jack. “The bar in my penthouse is fully stocked.”</p><p>“It had better be top shelf,” Phryne told him.</p><p>“It had better be a lot,” Jack added. “And I believe we never finished our poker game last night.”</p><p>“Poker again? Really?” Lucifer asked with a playful smile. “One night is a lark, Mr. Robinson, two is a hobby. And I didn’t have you pegged as a gambler.”</p><p>Jack walked right up to the taller man so they were almost chest to chest. “It would be a tactical error, Mr. Morningstar, to think you had me pegged just yet.”</p><p>Lucifer full on grinned. “Oh I’m sure, but speaking of — ”</p><p>“Gentlemen,” Phryne interrupted, seeing the officer from earlier approach. “I believe we will be able to continue this… <em>game</em> back at the penthouse momentarily. Perhaps we should save it until then?”</p><p>“Excellent!” Lucifer clapped. “Though we’re all out of Devil Dogs. Whatever will we play for?”</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Jack slowly, and very, <em>very</em> surely, trailed his hands up Lucifer’s lapels. When he reached the top, he removed the other man’s immaculately placed pocket square before running his hands back down Lucifer's chest and finally taking a step back, shoving the piece of clothing into his own pocket as he did. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”</p><p>Lucifer’s returning smile was blinding.</p><p>Just then the young officer opened the doors. “You’re all good to go, Ms Fisher. Bail is processed and your clients have been released.”</p><p>“Oh they’re not just my clients,” Phryne told him walking out of the cell with a sashay even she was turned on by. “We’re all old friends.” She turned back to look at them. “Or… I think we’re about to be anyway.” </p><p>And with that the three of them walked out of the jail. Together.</p><p>… and if one of them happened to nick the officer’s handcuffs as they did, well… crime was rampant in LA, now wasn’t it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a super fun foray into the Lucifer fandom - thanks so much for sharing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>